approval
by butterflyindreamland
Summary: Marinette and Adrien discoverer who each other were and started dating, now two weeks in it's time for Marinette to meet Adrien's dad, after that theres someone else Adrien wants Marionette to meet, the woman whos been there for him since his mothers disappearance. Adrinette! Post reveal, Natalie appreciation cause she deserves it. One shot


"Don't worry, they'll love you" Adrien assured his girlfriend as they walked up the steps to his mansion. The two had discovered each others identity's about two weeks back and had a big long talk and confessed everything to each other, they decided to try dating and so far it was going really well, they found they got on really well which wasn't surprising, Marinette still stuttered in front of him sometimes but had gotten better. Their friends and classmates had been excited when they told everyone they were dating, except Chloe and Lila but the former was coming round to it, Lila stilt sent daggers Marinettes way.

Adrien had officially met Marinettes parents as her boyfriend, Tom and Sabine had adored him and fed him treats and treated him so warmly, he saw where Marinette got her sweetness from. Tikki and Plagg were also happy for the couple though the latter liked to tease his charge, but everyone could tell he was happy the boy had someone to show him how much he was loved. The two Kwami's were also happy to be reunited.

Now Marinette was nervous for it was her turn, Adrien's father found out about his sons relationship once he took a look at Adrien's schedule and saw Adrien had asked for Friday night free, He had asked Natalie who had confessed Adrien had asked a classmate on a date. Gabriel had called his son right away and demanded to meet the girl who had stolen his sons heart. Adrien had set it up and today was they day, they were going to sit down with Adrien's father and have dinner.

"I hope so, your father is one of my idols, I'm just nervous, you made such a good impression on my parents and I'm scared I wont do the same...I mean I;m just a bakers daughter, surly your father wants you to be with someone like.." She trailed off

"Someone like who? Chloe? Someone's whos rich?" Adrien asked, Marinette gave a shy nod "Well it doesn't matter if he does, its you I want to be with, no matter if anyone tries to say different, I love you and only you"

Marinette smiled and leaned in, she gave him a kiss on the lips "I love you too"

"Besides you look so beautiful tonight, that dress is amazing, it looks amazing on you" He complimented.

She blushed again "Thanks I umm made it" The dress was a simple blue dress, the top had a lace see through neckline that went down the sleeves that rested just above her elbows, as the dress got to her chest there was fabric covering her skin, the fabric went to just above her knees and she had a white belt around her waist letting the dress flair out, on her feet were simple white pumps.

"Really? My father will love it! You should tell him!" He said excitedly.

She took his hand before they walked in the rest of the way.

Adrien opened the door and saw his father standing St the top of the stairs, awaiting their arrival "Hello Adrien" His voice was so professional that it sent chills down Marionette spine, what parent spoke to their child in that tone?

"Hello father, umm this id Marinette Dupain-Cheng, she's my girlfriend" Adrien motioned to the brunette, said girl blushed but raised her hand to wave.

"N-nice to meet you, Mr Agreste" Marinette didn't know if she should curtsy or something, her cheeks were red and her nerves were bubbling up. Gabriel walked down the stairs, approaching the two, Marinette noticed even Adrien tensed.

Gabriel stuck out his hand "It's nice to meet you too, miss Dupain-Cheng" Marinette took his hand and shook it "Now shall we go eat?" the teens nodded and all three made their way to the dinning area.

Adrien rushed to Marinettes seat and pulled it out for her gesturing for her to sit down, the small girl blushed but sat down anyway, both missed the small smile Gabriel gave his son at the action. Adrien walked round to his own seat sitting down.

"So Miss Dupain-Cheng, Adrien tells me your into designing and fashion" Gabriel asked the teen girl.

"U-umm yeah, I design most my own clothes, I hope to work in fashion one day" Mari replied taking a sip if her water.

"Well I remember your hat from the derby competition, it was very well made"The older man complimented, Adrien smiled watching his dad and Marinette get along.

"T-thank you sir, that means a lot coming from you"

The rest of the meal went well, with Gabriel asking about school and their relationship, how it started, they ate many fancy but tasty foods made my the chefs that Marinette didn't know the name off but enjoyed anyway.

Much to Adrien's surprise the conversation ran fluently, his father, whilst still professional, had tried his best to get to know the girl his son had his heart set on and had also took more interest in his sons activities. Dinner went off without a hitch and afterwards Gabriel excused himself to get back to work, not before saying "She's a nice girl, I very much approve" Making both teens relieved. Once Gabriel had left Adrien turned to his girlfriend.

"Di you have to go home yet?" He asked with hope, Marinette giggled but shook her head.

"No I can stay a little longer, theres no school tomorrow" She replied, Adrien stood up and offered his hand.

"Good I was hoping we could play some video games, maybe watch a movie? We can have a date night in in my room" He suggested, the small girl smiled and took his hand.

"Sounds like a good date, it would make a difference from Chat Noir sneaking into mine" Marinette teased bopping him on he nose. Adrien faked gasped dramatically.

"Are you letting other men sneak into your room at night princess? I'm hurt" He pouted as they walked to Adrien's room.

She giggled again "Don't worry, hes just a stray mangy cat" She teased again.

"Hey I'm not mangy" He protested, making her giggle harder. Seeing where they were, Adrien suddenly stopped.

"Wait theres one more person you have to meet" He lead Marinette to a room with a single white door that was open, The blonde poked his head in.

"Natalie? Are you busy?" Adrien asked shyly, the woman in question lifted her head from the paperwork she was doing, putting her pen down she turned her full attention the teen boy.

"Not at all Adrien, do you need something? Do you have another date with miss Dupain-Cheng coming up?" Natalie asked with a small smile, she enjoyed seeing the boy so happy.

"Well actually I umm wanted you to meet her" He tugged Marinette forward so she was in sight, said girl gave a shy wave.

Natalie was a little taken back but got out her sets and moved towards them "Natalie this is Marinette, my girlfriend" He paused gesturing to said girl "Marinette this is my fathers assistant and the one who looks after me and makes sure I'm okay"

The implications off his words hit both females, what he really meant with those words.

 _the woman whos looked after me since my mum went away_

Touched Natalie tried to hide it as she shook Marinettes hand "Nice to meet you miss Dupain-Cheng, It's nice to know Adrien has a nice and pretty girlfriend"

"Thank you, I promise to look after him" She replied quietly, the two woman shared eye contact, an understanding between them.

"Anyway I'll let you two go and do whatever it is you two were going to do, thank you for introducing me to your lovely girlfriend, Adrien, nice meeting you miss Dupain-Cheng" Natalie excused herself and walked back to her office as Adrien and Marinette walked to his room.

Marinette clutched Adrien's hand, putting her free hand on his upper arm "That was a nice thing of you to do, I think she really liked that" She said softly.

Adrien shrugged "She's basically raised me since my mothers been gone, she's always tried to stand up for me when my father done something unreasonable, she's the reason I got into school, the reason I met you" He said softly opening his bedroom door.

Marinette shook her head "We would have met as Ladybug and Chat Noir" Marinette reminded him moving to sit down on his couch. Tikki and Plagg flew out her purse, moving to rest on Adrien's bed

Adrien nodded sitting next to her "yeah but I would missed out on a friendship from this amazing girl that sits behind me in class, who yelled at me the first time we met, not caring I was a rich, famous handsome model" The dark haired girl giggled as Adrien sat beside her, he took both her hands in his "And when I finally discovered Ladybugs identity, she would have been a stranger, not someone I already knew, not someone I had already fallen for on both sides of the mask"

"Oh Chaton, I guess I owe her a thank you then" Adrien looked up confused "Because then I wouldn't have met the sweet boy, who gave me his umbrella the second time we met, even when I accused him of doing something that he didn't" She released one of hands and pushed hair away from his face.

"I never did get that umbrella back" He gave a little laugh, Marinette giggled.

"Its in my room, you can have it back at any time"

He shook his head "Keep it, I want you to have it" He leaned in and captured her lips, she kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck and he placed his on her waist, the both shuffled closer until their bodies were touching. One hand of hers tangled in his hair as he wrapped his arms to rest on her back.

"Bleurgh do you two ever stop that kissing nonsense?" Hearing the rough voice the teens pulled away to see a black Kwami in front of them.

"Plagg! Leave them alone! Their a new young couple its what they do" A higher voice lecturered.

"I don't care I'm hungry, hey kid you got any cheese?" Plagg replied, all three rolled their eyes at him.

"In my bag Plagg, your always hungry" Adrien replied, the black kwami grumbled and flew towards the bag.

"Sorry you two he flew away before I had a chance to stop him, go back to being lovey dovey now, I'll keep him away" Tikki flew to where Plsgg was leaving the two teens alone.

"So, wanna watch a movie?" Adrien suggested, already starting Netflix up on his TV.

"Sure but its my turn kitty cat" She stole the remote and put on a movie, they both got comfy, her resting her head on his shoulder snd he wrapped his arms around her.

It was a few hours later Natalie would come into the room to inform them that it was quite late, only to see the two lying on the couch, Marinette resting on top if Adrien with his arms wrapped around her, both snoring softly. She smiled at the cute sight before covering them with a blanket and heading out the room to her office to call the Dupain-Chengs to explain their daughter had fallen asleep there and it was okay for her to stay over.

Sitting down she saw a picture of Mrs Agreste on the wall, smiling softly she spoke to the painting "you have such a sweet boy, I can only hope I have one as sweet as him one day"

She sighed and sat down to get on with her work.

* * *

 **Okay wasn't sure how to end it but there it is! So Natalie deserves more appreciation, if it wasn't for her ladybug and chat noir wouldn't know each other as civilians and we wouldn't have love square! plus she stuck uo for #Adrien in the Christmas special and made Gabriel see that Adrien needed more support. So yeah please review if you liked it!**


End file.
